linglogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Look who’s talking (tu quoque)
Tu Quoque ''(Look Who's Talking) Definition: The fallacy of ''tu quoque, ''or “look who’s talking”, is committed when an argument is rejected because the arguer is guilty of practical inconsistency. The arguer is not practicing what he or she preaches. '''Pattern:' A is a hypocrite. Therefore, A's argument should be rejected. A related phrase is “the pot calling the kettle black”. = Example = This ad for Prop. 8, "Irony - The messages of hate from marriage opponents," accuses opponents of Prop. 8 of committing the fallacy of look who's talking. The ad that prompted the messages that this ad refers to was Marriage- It's simple : : : Definition: The opponents of Proposition 8 call the supporters discriminatory and hateful, yet the opponents themselves say hateful and vicious things about the little girl in the video. :Pattern: 'The opponents of Prop. 8 are hypocrites. : Therefore, their arguments should be rejected. This primary example presents tu quoque as being committed by the opponents of Proposition 8. In “Ironic”, the pro-Proposition 8 people mention how their opponents have called them hateful and discriminatory. However, many of the opponents’ comments on “Marriage-It’s Simple” (as shown in the second video, “Ironic”) are vicious in content, one even expressing a desire to strangle the little girl. Here, the opponents are guilty of practical inconsistency: they denounce the supposed hate and discrimination of Proposition 8 supporters, yet they themselves unleash cruel remarks toward the opposing side via the little girl. =Other examples= This speech by Nancy Pelosi commits the fallacy of tu quoque'' when taken in the context ofChairman Hensarling's speech. :'''Definition: Nancy Pelosi argues that the Republicans are more guilty for the economic crisis than the Democrats are, instead of attacking the Republican Chairman's argument itself. :Pattern: The Chairman is a hypocrite. Therefore, the Chairman's argument should be rejected. Nancy Pelosi starts her speech off with a description of the "reckless economic policies" and the "fiscal irresponsibility" of the "failed Bush administration". She praises the Democratic party as a believer in a free market and that it has the power to do better and smarter things for America, such as create jobs and a better budget. However, Chairman Hensarling points out that ever since the Democrats have taken control of Congress in 2007, their economic policies have driven oil prices up, job growth down, and real estate prices down, among other things. Nancy Pelosi, on behalf of her party, is guilty of practical inconsistency because she is not practicing what she preaches. This ad against Proposition 8 also commits the fallacy of look who's talking. : : : : : Definition: The man praises the sanctity of his marriage, but is cheating on his wife. :Pattern: A is a hypocrite. Therefore, A's argument should be rejected. : : The man in the video professes a support for Proposition 8, because of the sanctification of his marriage to his wife. To him, the definition of marriage involves a bond between a man and a woman only. Yet he enthusiastically engages in the spectacle of lesbian oral sex and indirectly cheats on his wife at the same time. This video by David Shuster clearly points out how Wall Street Journalist Karl Rove commits the fallacy of Look Who's Talking. : : : : : : : :Definition: 'Karl Rove argues that President Barack Obama is "playing politics" by "misusing the power of his office" (Shuster); yet, Karl Rove is the one "playing politics" and misusing his power of office by getting involved in governmental tasks that have nothing to do with him or his job. :'Pattern: 'Wall Street Journalist Karl Rove is a hypocrite. Therefore, his arguments and accusations of President Obama and the Ad Campaign should be rejected. Karl Rove commits the fallacy of ''tu quoque because he accuses President Barack Obama for "misusing the power of his office" (Shuster, David; MSNBC's 1600) and he also speaks out against an Ad Campaign for sitting down and coordinating political messages. However, Karl Rove misused his own ''power in that he was simply a writer for the Wall Street Journal yet he would visit agencies to outline White House Campaign priorities and would dispatch officials to attend conservative coalition lunches regularly during the Bush Administration, when it was not his job to do so. Therefore Karl Rove is a hypocite because he accuses others for the things he does himself. This video by Rachel Maddow clearly suggests how Former Senator John Ensign affair during his term in office leads him to create the fallacy of ''tu qouque . : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :'''Definition: Former Senator Ensign, during his term in office, preached the importance of marriage, but broke his own by cheating on his wife with another woman. :Pattern: Former Senator Ensign is a hypocrite. Therefore, his accusations and opinions of others' wrongs should be rejected. : Former Senator John Ensign admitted that he had an affair with a married woman for about a year to the public and then resigned shortly after. In this video, he is proven a hypocrite because he had an affair with another woman during his term in office while he fought to pass a federal amendment to ban the marriage of same sex couples so that the institution of marriage could be protected. Ensign did not want to allow same sex couples the privilege of marriage, even though he was abusing his own privilege. Ensign also stated that Bill Clinton should have resigned immediately following his announcement concerning his affair with Monica Lewinsky, but Ensign's affair lasted for over a whole year, and he didn't resign. Ensign also called Republican Larry Craig a disgrace when he had an "interlude" in the men's airport bathroom. How much of a disgrace is Ensign if he had been sneaking around for a year behind his wife's back? How can a man who has broken his vows by cheating on his wife deny others a chance at marriage just because they're gay? How can he preach to others about their wrongs when he commits those same wrongs? From this, we can conclude that Ensign is a hypocrite.